Elles
by LockieNess
Summary: Après un cas difficile le docteur House se retrouve malgrès lui à faire le point sur celles qui ont marqué et marque toujours sa vie.


_**ELLES**_

**Après un cas difficile le docteur House se retrouve malgrès lui à faire le point sur celles qui ont marqué et marque toujours sa vie.**

**Dommage les perso ne sont pas les miens. J'aurai la joie d'être riche sinon ;p.**

(si un/une gentil/gentille beta se sent de passer derriére moi y a pas de soucis hein , la fic a été écrite de nuit en raison d'une vilaine rage de dent et je me sais limite en orthographe.)

* * *

House rentra douloureusement dans la salle de bain, il lacha sa canne sans ménagement ignorant le bruit sourd qu'elle produisit en touchant le sol. C'est d'un air envieux qu'il regarda la baignoire qui se remplissait à bonne vitesse, recouverte d'une mousse volumineuse qui menaçait de tomber par terre. Il ferma les robinets et se déshabilla rapidement abandonant pêle-mêle ses vêtements, pour se glisser dans un bain qui l'esperait-il, le detendrait un peu. En premier lieu, il étouffa un juron au contact de l'eau, brûllante. Une fois dedans, ne laissant depasser que le haut de son torse, il soupira d'aise. Il s'immergea completement avant de se replacer en position assise pour pouvoir apprecier sa petite soirée en lisant quelques revues posées non loin de là. 

Il fit une légère grimace.

Il avait un mal de chien à la jambe mais ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau comme sensation. La prime du jour était ses foutues douleurs à l'épaule droite et son mal de tête à se cogner contre les murs. Il ne voulait pas savoir la cause de ces ennuis. Si c'était physique ou psychologique. Un moyen pervers qu'aurait trouvé sa tête pour répercuter son sentiment inavoué de culpabilité à son corps. Un dicours digne de Cuddy ou de ce trés cher Wilson. Leurs voix respectives resonnérent dans sa tête.

_Qu'ils aillent au diable_

Tentant de couper le fil de ses pensées, il regarda si tout était en place. Pile de magazine, verre plein de whisky, bouteille non loin de là, lunette, serviette, chose noir ressemblant à un portable. Et bien sur une boîte de Vicodin.

Il soupira encore.

Sa journée avait été merdique dans tous les sens du terme. Cas difficile s'ajoutant à une crise de douleur à la jambe qui l'avait rendu, il en prenait conscience maintenant, excessivement agressif. Il ne s'était pas privé de rentrer en conflit, la colére était sa petite soupape personnelle de sécurité, avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé. Cuddy bien sur, Wilson évidemment, et son équipe qu'il avait allégrement malmené, insulté et presque violenté. Il se revit donner un coup de canne vicieusement placé sur le tibia de Foreman, lancer un livre, avec réussite, à la tête de Chase ou encore faire la crise de nerf la plus mémorable qui soit sur Cameron. Elle avait eu le malheur de lui poser une question sur son état d'esprit et pire de critiquer ouvertement son attitude.

_Qu'elle aille au diable elle aussi !!!_

Il fallait ajouter à cela, les parents du cas difficile qu'il avait pressé comme des citrons tant par ses mots que par ses faits et le ton des dernières 24 heures était donné.

Les visages des parents prirent forme dans l'eau de son bain. Ces espèces de petits bourgeois stupides qui n'acceptaient pas son traitement pour leur pauvre petite tête blonde : en l'occurence SA patiente. Une saleté de gamine de 10 ans au sourire de sainte et à la gentillesse dégoulinante qui n'était pas sans rappeler quelqu'un de son entourage. Il avait évité de justesse le point rageur du "popa" et le sac hargneux de la "moman". Il avait subit la rengaine habituelle des cas difficiles à savoir un savant mélange de menace de renvoie, de procés et de regard accusateur. Tout ca pour découvrir que la fillette était condamnée et qu'elle avait à peine un an à vivre. Tout ca pour lui donner quelques mois de plus.. tout ca pour des remerciements larmoyants et un regard qui le hantera longtemps. Un regard comparable à celui la petite chauve atteinte d'un cancer qu'il avait eu il y a plus de 2 ans.. Un cas bien similaire au dernier rencontré... arg... son nom lui échappait... mais pas son visage. Ni les derniers gestes qu'elle avait fait en sortant de l'hopital. Elle, qui, l'avait serré dans ses bras tellement, naturellement.

_Elle devait être morte maintenant._

Il se demanda pourquoi les enfants degageaient cette force et cet espoir devant la fatalité la plus noire qui soit, eux qui étaient bien plus courageux que les adultes lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à la mort.

_Et voilà !!_

Il cogna de frustration sa tête contre la baignoire Il se sentait lessivé, ses pensées de merde lui fillaient la déprime. Ou tout du moins le poussait sur une piste qu'il ne voullait pas explorer ce soir. S'il avait envie d'une chose c'était de se changer les idées. Il sortit son bras de la baignoire, ouvrit le tube de Vicodin, en goba deux puis il tâtonna à la recherche d'un magazine.

_Sa petite soirée relaxation commençait mal._

Il attrapa le dernier numéro de Science et Vie qu'il jeta dans la pièce aprés un bref apperçu de la couverture. Il se focalisa sur le Rock and folk qu'il parcourut de ses doigts humides et douloureux pendant une petite trentaine de seconde avant de le laisser tomber lui aussi sur le sol. Il bougea un peu dans la baignoire..grimaça et se rabattit sur le verre de Whisky. Après plusieurs longues gorgées, il le reposa et s'immergea un peu plus dans son bain. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la froide faience sur sa nuque qui contrastait presque agréablement avec la chaleur de l'eau.

_Derniéres heures de merde.. gens de merde... Vie de merde_

L'eau chaude, le Vicodin et l'alcool commencérent à détendre ses muscles et diminuer la douleur mais ses pensées quant à elles restaient vives, trop vives. Il se concentra sur le léger fond musical qui se faisait entendre, du jazz. Ouvrant les yeux, il tendit à nouveau la main vers son verre, son regard accrocha un de ses magazines ou se distinguait une blonde dans la vingtaine aux formes pulpeuses. Paupiéres de nouveau closes, il prit une gorgée de Whisky savourant un instant son goût fumé. Il se demanda ce que serait sa soirée si une voix féminine se faisait entendre. Il imagina des paroles anodines, une journée racontée, couvrant avec douceur la musique ou encore le bruit plus agressif d'une casserole heurtant la gazinière, entrainant l'odeur appétissante d'un diner en préparation.

_Une femme..._

Sentant l'ouverture pour oublier son cas du jour, il s'accrocha à cette pensée.

_Les Femmes.. _Ces _créatures_.. un terme parfait pour _elles_.

Il posa son verre presque vide.

Il n'était pas un homme à femme. Il les aimait bien sur, en tant qu'Homme il appréciait leurs corps chauds contre le sien. Mais une femme différente par nuit qu'il aurait "emballé" lors d'une soirée.. pas son truc. Puis de toute façon, il n'était pas sur d'en être capable. Il était bien loin d'être un charmeur.

Il plissa le front.

Depuis toujours, que ce soit au collége, au lycée, à l'université ou dans son environnement de travail, il n'avait jamais vraiment été populaire au prés de la gente féminine. Il n'était pas le capitaine de son club de foot et ne lorgnait pas les pompom girl. Enfin si, il les lorgnait mais sans jamais esperer les connaître plus en... profondeur. Et puis les capitaines de club de foot à l'époque l'impressionaient et il n'avait pas vraiment la volonté de se frotter à eux. Jeune, il était plutôt chetif, un véritable expert en "prise de rateau".

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Puis franchement supporter les conversations féminines inutiles... Avec leurs petites manies superficielles..._

Le sourire retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu.

C'était au dessus de ses forces. Un peu comme ses patients. C'est pour ca qu'il prenait plaisir à les choquer, les écoeurer dans le but de les repousser. En définitive, Les call-girls se révélaient une solution assez satisfaisante !!! Pas de prise de tête, rapide, efficace. Puis il était un homme de solitude, il n'accordait pas de place pour d'autres personnes.

Cependant House étant House, il y avait dans ses relations avec les femmes et dans son désir de solitude un petit paradoxe qui souvent lui arrachait quelques réflexions. Malgrès son manque de succés flagrant, sa réputation désastreuse, son coté clairement misogyne, son caractére de merde... il avait toujours eu autour de lui des femmes et pire encore des femmes ayant des répercutions directes sur sa maniére d'agir.

_Des femmes...oui... et quelles femmes !!!_

Il n'en comprenait pas toujours la raison. Etait-ce leur nature de vouloir comme Icare se brûler les ailes à son contact ? Il aimait cette idée qui le confortait dans la grandiose pensée qu'il était à ses heures une personne exceptionnelle. Il savait que dans son milieu, il était condamnée à être dans un bouillon de culture féminin entre toutes les infirmiéres, aides-soignantes, docteurs, assistantes sociales, avocates... mais... dans tout ce lot d'oestrogène bien peu méritait son attention, ses paroles, ses questions en bref qu' "IL" s'y attarde.Quand il pensait à Femme avec un grand F la liste était vite faite. Courte, concise mais dont la qualité en valait mille, dix milles autres. Bien sur, il ne le crierait jamais sur les toits et n'en dirait mot à personne même à Wilson. Surtout pas à Wilson !!! Il n'aurait pas l'air d'être "House".

_Devrais je compter Wilson dans ma liste au passage ??_

En cette soirée merdique, s'il pensait à Femme, il en retenait trois. Chacunes différentes et similaires, chacunes appartenant à une époque. Un peu de passé, de présent et d'avenir. Le tout s'entremêlant inexorablement devant ses yeux.

_Oui..._

Quand il pensait à Femme, à Amante et Amour...au passé, il pensait à celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant 5 ans. Jour après jour. Nuit après nuit. Stacy.

Le prénom sembla résonnait longtemps à ses oreilles. House prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Il était vide. Il attrapa sa bouteille afin de le remplir maladroitement. Chose faite, il la posa manquant de la laisser s'echapper sur le sol. La fine buée qui s'était déposée dessus l'avait rendue glissante. Ou peut être que ses mains avaient tremblé, juste un peu.

Elle était la seule à l'avoir connu intimement dans ses meilleurs et plus sombres moments. A avoir assisté à sa chute. A avoir supporté ses premières colères, son ressentiment et même sa haine.

_Stacy.. _

Dans sa tenue de Paintball la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Quel souvenir... Elle l'avait "shooté" comme un snipper. Couvert de peinture, il s'était littéralement éclaté par terre en prenant les pieds dans un des décors. Elle s'était penchée sur lui avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux, une lueur dont le souvenir le marquait encore. Leur premier rendez-vous pourtant avait été minable. La premiére fois qu'il avait fait l'amour mémorable. Il l'avait aimé bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait le reconnaître. En donnant et prenant, en étant exigeant, possessif, indifférent et dominant. Mais aussi drôle, fidel, sexy même... Le choc de la perdre avait été un des pires moments de sa vie. Celui de la revoir, de la reperdre lui laissait encore un goût amer en bouche. Leur dernière nuit revint à sa mémoire avec un parfum de nostalgie. Stacy était une féline, une tigresse mais à ses heures si douce. Il la revit dans son tailleur noir, sobre, celui qui laissait deviner aisement ses formes saillantes. Il sentit la douceur de ses cheveux toujours coiffés avec style, et il se perdit dans ses yeux. Quand elle les posait sur lui chargés de rage et d'amour. Il avait tout aimé en elle...Il avait aimé comme il n'avait jamais pensé le faire.

Pourrait-elle être encore prés de lui si tout avait été different ? S'il n'était pas le con qu'il était. Si son coté lunatique et misantrope avait disparu au lieu de devenir pire ses derniéres années. S'il lui avait pardonné tout simplement ravalant son orgueil pour une fois, où en seraient-ils ? Etait-elle avec Marc maintenant ? Le destin est cruel parfois. Ce destin qui l'avait porté à nouveau près d'un handicapé sans doute aigri et remplie de ressentiment.

_Comme moi_

Il eut un sourire pincé ou se devinait une pointe de contentement avec un soupçon d'amertume. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky et lorgna ses Vicodins. L'eau commencait à refroidir. Il était bien parti pour être soûl ce soir. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude quelques secondes.

_Qu'elle soit heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie, loin... loin..._

Il se remit confortablement dans sa baignoire.

Autre femme, autre époque son deuxième choix se nommait Cuddy.Souhaitant enfouir au plus vite l'image de l'avocate, il plissa le front se représentant la « Boss » de l'hôpital de Princetown.Passé et présent se mariait à ses yeux pour décrire le personnage. De docteur à directrice, elle en avait fait du chemin. Elle était l'une des seules femmes à la tête d'un établissement hospitalier de cette taille. Mais elle était surtout la seule à diriger le pire docteur que les Etats-Unis, ou peut être le monde ..

Il eut un bref sourire.

...ait jamais porté. Cuddy et lui se fréquentait depuis longtemps. Elle était une vieille connaissance dans le milieu médicale. De nombreuses personnes se demandaient, si il y avait ou avait eu entre eux plus que des relations professionelles. Ce qui expliquerait le nombre incalculable de fois ou elle lui sauvait les fesses. S'ils savaient..

_Dieu que ca remontait à loin..._

Il avait aimé le coté latino du docteur mais l'appreciait d'autant plus maintenant. Elle était le feu et la glace réunit. Il aimait leurs joutes verbales d'une puissance hors norme, le fait qu'elle lui résistait, qu'elle s'opposait energiquement et que parfois, souvent même, le dominait. "Je t'aime, moi non plus" résumait bien leur rapport. Il aimait aussi leurs petits jeux et paris stupides qui mettaient, il le reconnaissait, du piment à sa journée. C'était une des femmes les plus sexy qu'il connaissait. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais elle avait plus de charisme à elle seule que la moitié des femmes de l'hopital réunit. Sous ses airs sévéres se sentait un côté torride qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Une poitrine avantageuse, des cheveux longs et noirs, un sourire parfois torve. Cuddy était la maturité faite femme, un peu comme Stacy mais avec un coté fruit defendu que lui donnait sa position. Elle était sure d'elle même et décidée. Elle avait fait des sacrifices pour en arriver là. Peu de personne accepterait de mettre autant de coté pour un job. Tout du moins peu de femme. C'était un fruit mûre qui rejouirrait autant qu'il effraierait sans doute celui qui la ceuillerait. Etre à ses cotés dans une chambre à coucher maintenant serait inoubliable. La tension qui regnait entre eux ces dernières semaines était forte et aprés leur derniére mesaventure en avion il savait qu'une "porte" était ouverte..

Il eut un frisson a cette pensée.

_Cuddy..._

Il soupira.

Son coté poéte de bas étage lui fit lever la main gauche vers son verre. L'alcool faisait son effet. Il se sentait presque calme maintenant. La douleur était passée en arrière plan. La chaleur du bain se conjugait à celle de son corps et la musique se mariait idéalement avec sa sensation d'ivresse.

Il était bien...

Dernier et troisième choix sur le podium des femmes qui meritait son attention : le docteur CameronUn peu de naïveté, un semblant de pureté, un ange... oui !! mais avec des ailes noires. Une belle description pour son employée. La petite fille avait changé en 3 ans et commençait à devenir grande. S'il devait trouver une époque pour la définir, il la nommerait avenir. Il aimait sa jeunesse sa fougue et sa compassion. Il la detestait chez les autres mais chez elle c'était different. Jamais il le reconnaitrait là aussi ouvertement mais il esperait qu'elle garderait cette ligne de conduite.

Il revit son regard concerné lorsque la souffrance était sous ses yeux. Il se rappela les petits gestes anodins sans vraiment l'être qu'elle faisait continuellement dans le but d'être gentille et d'apporter son soutient aux malades. De_ lui_ apporter _son _soutient. Un simple frôlement, une tasse de café, une parole, des injures parfois...Cameron restait un semi mystère à ses yeux. Déjà par le fait qu'elle s'interesse ou s'interessait à lui. Son coté cassé malmené par la vie pouvait paraître attirant pour quelqu'un comme elle mais...Il ne s'était jamais privé de la traiter comme une moins que rien. Il était le maitre à bord de son service et prenait plaisir à le montrer. N'importe qui d'autre aurait prit les jambes à son cou devant son attitude matchiste, injuriante, provocante mais pas elle. Il savait dès le premier jour ou il l'avait engagé qu'elle n'allait pas être une employée comme une autre.

L'image de la Cameron novice se dessina sous ses yeux puis elle fut gommée par celle de la Cameron actuelle.

Il repensa au baisé qu'ils avaient echangé il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il avait tenté de se faire passer pour un malade du cancer. Il n'était pas un fou et avait vu d'un oeil mauvais la jeune femme dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle s'était soudainement approchée de lui à pas de velours. Mais il était un homme et le simple fait de sentir la douceur de ses mains et la tendresse de ses lévres sur son visage avait eu raison de ses réticences.

_Peu de femme viennent a moi ainsi, volontairement._

Si le baisé avait été echangé ailleurs que dans un bureau. Dans une autre circonstance comme autour d'un verre ou dans une rue deserte comment cela aurait-il fini ? Parfois il caressait l'idee de passer une nuit avec elle. De la découvrir, comme il connaissait Stacy et Cuddy. Il imaginait promener ses mains sur son corps parfait, sentir sa bouche contre la sienne en un leger baisé se muant en quelque chose de plus profond. Douceur, force et colére formait le personnage qu'était la jeune femme. Ennervant pour le vieil homme cinique qu'il était mais parfait dans sa contradiction. Il était du genre a apprecier les contradictions.

_Oui..._

Ces femmes qui occupaient par moments ses pensées en vallaient dix mille autres. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Oui, Non.. il n'était pas homme à aimer. Il n'était plus homme à aimer. Et surtout il n'était pas un homme à aimer. De l'amitié? Non.. Il n'accordait pas son amitié aux femmes, ni aux hommes a y reflechir. Wilson était son exception là encore, son paradoxe à part.

Il ne pouvait, ne voulait, donner de nom à ses sentiments ambigues. Sa seule certitude était qu'il ressentait une forme de respect pour elles. Car elles influençaient à leurs manières son univers. Mais comme chez House le respect n'était pas la définition du dictionnaire, il se traduisait par une implication toute "Housienne" dans leur vie. "Elles" qui avaient supporté, supportaient, supporteraient ses caprices, ses coups de gueule, sa mechanceté, son ton sarcastique mais qui parfois faisaient ressortir ses .. ces mots lui coutaient même en pensée... ses bons cotés, son ... son humanité.

Pour Stacy, il avait ravallé sa rancoeur et soigné Marc. Pour Stacy, il avait renoncé à sa relation avec elle sachant ce qu'il était et où il la menerait qu'il le veuille ou non. Pour elle encore, il avait veçu des années de tourment. Il s'était même imaginé changer. Il avait même changé. Elle qui lui avait appris le sens du mot Aimer, du mot Regret, du mot Redemption.

Il suivait la vie de Cuddy comme l'aurait fait un mari jaloux. S'impliquant plus que de raison dans sa vie privée, fouillant ses dossiers avec une joie enfantine et malsaine. Il avait même rencontré ses foutus donneurs de sperme potenciels. Il avait saboté sa saint Valentin avec un plaisir presque mesquin et s'était trouvé sans voix lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait. Il n'hésitait pas à lui clouer le bec, l'attaquant là ou ses faiblesses étaient les plus flagrantes. Il avait été avec elle le plus grand des enfoirés. Qu'importe les crises de larmes qu'il avait provoqué, qu'importe les risques qu'il avait pris. Cette femme était de bien trop grande valeur pour lui permettre de faire des erreurs. Cette femme était de bien trop grande valeur pour qu'il la laisse s'engager avec n'importe qui. Elle était de bien trop grande valeur pour qu'il se s'impose pas à elle comme elle s'imposait à lui. Cette femme qui lui faisait comprendre le mot Humilité, le mot Coupable, le mot Désir.

Cameron était comme une enfant qu'il regardait grandir. Il la malmenait toujours pour la pousser à bout. Connaissant une partie de son passé, il l'utilisait souvent contre elle. Il lui donnait les cas les plus pathétiques, en phase terminal. Des patients à peine capable de demander la fin de leur souffrance. Le grand docteur qu'elle serait, devait accepter la mort. Il l'avait repoussé autant pour elle que pour lui mais il aimait savoir qu'il excerçait encore quelque chose. Il aimait sentir qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il fleurtait avec elle pour se rassurer, savoir que malgrès ses aventures avec d'autres hommes, il gardait son influence sur elle comme elle en avait une sur lui. C'était sans remords qu'il avait été la harceler chez elle, qu'il avait ouvert ses résutats d'HIV, qu'il avait révéler sa relation avec Chase. Et encore bien d'autres choses qu'il avait faite et qu'il ferait encore pour la pousser à avancer. Elle qui lui imposait le mot Douceur, le mot Gentilesse, le mot Espérance.

Pour Elles, Ces femmes, S_es femme_s qui connaissaient ses faiblesses comme il connaissait les leurs. Celles qui faisaient partie de son passé, de son présent, de son avenir. Les seules à revenir reguliérement dans ses pensées.. Pour elles Il..."

Le téléphone sonna.

House lança un regard rageur vers le salon.

Il avait chaud.. et cette chaleur n'était pas du qu'a son bain ou à l'alcool...Il se sentait seul, vieux et aigri ce soir.. Il avait envie d'une présence féminine chez lui et ses pensées n'avaient reussit qu'a lui faire cruellement ressentir ce manque.

Il s'immergea quelques secondes dans l'eau maintenant tiéde. Le répondeur se déclencha.

Oui...Il avait envie d' une de _Ses femmes_ parlant dans le salon, répondant au téléphone ou même là dans la baignoire contre lui. Surtout là, dans la baignoire contre lui. Il imagina ses bras entourant une poitrine délicate, ses lévres s'enfouissant dans des cheveux mouillées, un leger baisé deposé au creux d'un cou.

Un peu plus tard, il passerait un coup de fil... une distraction serait plus que bienvenue.

Le téléphone sonna plus proche. Il posa ses yeux sur son portable. Il l'attrapa le recouvrant d'eau et décrocha. Dans son regard, il y avait quelque chose comme de la délivrance.

"HOUSE... Ca a intêret à être important!!!"

Sa voix était encore plus rocailleuse et agressive que d'habitude.

"C'est Cameron..."

"Sans Blague.. je suis occupée là"

Il prit plaisir à battre sa main libre dans l'eau pour bien faire comprendre où il se trouvait. Un soupir exasperé se fit entendre.

"Je vous met sur le haut parleur "

"Bien vous serez tous que vous me devez un nouveau Portable comme ça"

" HOUSE !!! Nous avons un patient présentant des signes de..."

Il entendit la voix martiale de Cuddy. Puis vint celle plus grave de Foreman, douce de Chase et dans le fond peut être même celle de Wilson...

_Cétait une putain de réunion ou quoi !_

Il abreuva la conversation de remarque sacarstique dont il avait le secret puis après quelques secondes de silence et de reflexion prit sa désicion, comme toujours.

"Controlez le pour l'hépatite C et mettez le sous interféron pégylé. J'arrive..."

"Ah Medames, je dis mesdames car je me doute de qui vient l'idée de l'appel, vous me devrez l'annulation de ma call-girl"

Il raccrocha et imagina la réaction de la petite troupe à sa dernière réplique. Bouche ouverte pour Cameron, front plissé pour Foreman, degoût pour Chase, main sur la tête pour Wilson et enfin une grimace pour Cuddy. Il finit son verre de Whisky puis enleva le bouchon de la baignoire. Se relevant difficilement, il prit une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place et tenter d'aller à l'hopital dans un état plus clair et moins.. excitée.

Le chemin que ses pensées avait suivit lui avait encore echappé. Ce nouveau cas ne serait qu'une solution temporaire pour échapper aux méandres de son esprit. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Mais qu'importe House était, restait, et resterait House.

**Fin**


End file.
